


Moving Up

by CeliPuff, Winchesterlovr0508



Series: Moving On [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Michael is a Little Shit, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/CeliPuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterlovr0508/pseuds/Winchesterlovr0508
Summary: Dean and Cas are finally mated and ready to take the next step. Moving in together. But something from Cas’ past threatens to derail the Alpha’s plans. How will they get through these trials?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Moving On [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540666
Comments: 20
Kudos: 337





	1. Chapter 1

Dean’s head began spinning as his mate, Cas, explained the details of his eldest brother, Michael’s, imprisonment. He didn’t go into much detail about what happened to Gabe, just that his brother was responsible. It was _another_ omega that Michael had attacked, however, it was clear that the eldest Novak wasn’t just a one time offender. Dean thought back to the day Gabriel had shown up to his door with beer and pie. Dean had gotten a sense back then that Gabe knew how hard life for an omega could be, and by that he hid the same sadness behind his jokester eyes. Gabe had been attacked before, but he hadn’t been lucky like Dean had. Cas’ voice seemed muffled like he was underwater while Dean understood the horrible situation. Gabe had been _raped_ , and their brother Michael let it happen.

A surge of protective anger ran through Dean, “How?” Cas’ eyes widened, apparently shocked that Dean was still sitting there, let alone asking more questions. His alpha tilted his head in questioning the way Dean had come to love but only one thing was on his mind now. Him and Cas were mated now, which made Gabe as much of a brother to Dean as Sam was. And Dean was ready to tear apart _anyone_ who hurt his family. “How did that asshat get out Cas? How can we make sure he _never_ comes near you or Gabe again? What do you need me to do?”

Cas gazed at Dean with stormy blue eyes and swept his thumb lightly across the freckles on Dean’s cheek. “ _You_ don’t need to do anything Dean. I’ll handle this. I’ll handle Michael.” Cas’ voice spat out his brothers name like acid and Dean could feel the anger radiating off his alpha. Dean’s heart swelled at the thought of Cas wanting to keep him safe but this wasn’t a fight he would back down from. He raised his gaze to the photo on the shelf and walked over with clear defiance. He ripped the picture from the frame and tore Michael out of it. Without thinking he took out a Zippo lighter and set the picture ablaze and dropped it in the empty trash can near him. If it was the last thing Dean ever did, he would be sure his family would never have to endure a sick fuck like Michael again.

Cas slumped his shoulders at a loss for words. Dean could see the gears in his mind churning and he was still coming up empty. He walked up to his mate and caressed his hands on his face before pulling Cas into a bruising passionate kiss. Pouring all his promises that no matter what his new partner’s family was like, Dean would stick by him to the end no matter what. When they pulled apart, the storm in Cas’ eyes seemed to break. “We’ll get through this in one piece Cas,” Dean promised, “together. Always.” Cas traced his finger longingly along the new scar on Dean’s neck and gave a soft, nervous smile. Dean could feel Cas’ confidence wavering and decided for now, it was time to take the lead. “I’m gonna go check on Gabe. Why don’t you grab us some lunch and go clear your head. I can hold down the fort.”

Cas smiled thankfully, “Dean Winchester, what would I do without you?”

A playful grin spread on Dean’s face, “I guess we’ll never know,” he shrugged his shoulders and whispered in Cas’ ear. “You’re stuck with me Novak.” Dean tugged at his mate’s lobe with his teeth and let out a low growl that made Cas’ blood rush between his legs. He gave his alpha’s hardening erection a quick squeeze and with a wink Dean shooed him out the door.

He waited until the black Camaro was out of the parking lot before opening the door to his own condo. Dean saw Gabriel sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands, clearly distraught over the news of his brother being released. He casually walked over to the fridge and pulled out two beers causing Gabe to lift his head. “It’s only 9 am Deano. You trying to make a drunk outta me?” Gabe’s usual mischievous smile was forced tightly over his lips and didn’t reach his eyes like normal.

Dean opened the bottles and slid one to Gabe as he sat opposite of him. “Well, life’s no fun sober,” he joked, attempting to lighten the mood. “Drink. Then talk. Cas is grabbing us some chow.”

Gabriel took a deep, shaky breath after chugging half of his beer. “Michael was the golden boy, hell, he still is. My father believes in the old ways. Omega goes into heat, they’re unmated, free game for any horny alpha.” Dean balled his hands into fists as he heard Gabe recall his family history. It reminded him of his own father, John, who believed the same bullshit. “We come from a long line of alphas so imagine my father finding out I presented as an omega. Yeah, _that_ was fun. Anyways, I was completely unprepared for heats and slick and all that fun stuff so Michael offered to take me under his wing and help me out. The day my first heat started, Michael had a party. All of his knothead friends showed up and they smelled me right away.”

Dean’s heart sank and anger grew inside him as Gabriel continued his story almost as if he was in a trance. “Well, the alphas did what they did best. Cassie tried to scream and pull them off me but one of them threw him against the wall and he was down for the count. He was only thirteen and didn’t stand a chance against a bunch of alphas. After they got bored and the _party_ broke up, Michael came up to me while I was laying in bed, covered in blood and he _smiled_.” Gabe met Dean’s gaze for the first time and he seemed to have aged ten years after recalling the trauma. Dean made a silent promise to always protect Gabriel with his life from that moment on. “He smiled at me and he said, ‘Now you know your place in this world little brother.’ I never forgave him for that. Neither did Cassie. He ever tell you about the night when he presented?”

Dean tried searching his memories and realized Cas hadn’t ever mentioned it. He shook his head, not trusting himself to speak quite yet.

Gabe bit his lip nervously before hiding behind his usual mask of humor, “I’ll let him tell you about that when he’s ready. Anyways, wanna tell me about that mating mark you got on your neck there Deano?”

Dean blushed as Gabe wriggled his eyebrows. Before he could respond the front door burst open and Sam stumbled in almost falling flat on his face. He caught himself and panted, “Hey, so... I got your text.”

The two omegas looked at each other and began roaring in laughter, all the tension in the room dissipating. Gabe had tears in his eyes from laughter before he walked over to meet Sam with a peck on the cheek. “Real smooth ya moose.”

Cas came back with burgers and sighed in frustration when he realized he hadn’t gotten one for Sam. “It’s cool Cas,” Sam shrugged, “I’ll just share Gabe’s fries.” Dean and Cas exchanged a confused look as to ask _When the hell did that happen?_

Dean watched his brother with Gabriel and noticed the omega visibly relax the longer he was in Sam’s presence. He couldn’t help but think they were an odd couple yet watching them play around with ketchup and French fries, Dean could see that they definitely were meant for each other. He hadn’t seen his little brother smile so widely before and Gabe seemed to have completely forgotten about his anxiety this morning. Dean looked at the faces around the table, remembering for the first time in a long time, this was exactly what _family_ meant.


	2. Chapter 2

The thought of Michael being out weighed heavily on Cas’ mind. He struggled to focus on anything else. He just took a week off of work for Dean’s heat and now he felt like he should take even more time off. He felt safer knowing Gabriel was at Dean’s condo and not his own or even Cas’ for that matter. It was only a matter of time before Michael found them. Lawrence wasn’t a big city and there were only so many Novaks.

Cas remembered the night Michael went to jail clearly. It was the night Cas presented. He finally felt and understood every mental and physical strain that came with being an alpha. How difficult it is to choose not to give in to your inner animal.

Cas lied when he said he only gave into his inner alpha rage once. His alpha was in full control the night he presented and every ounce of rage was pointed at Michael. He fears what he would have done if the police never showed, the thought makes him shudder.

If he wasn’t only sixteen and a newly presented alpha, he would have went to jail right alongside Michael. But seeing as he was so new, they let him go with a warning. Cas was sure Michael’s priors played a roll in it as well.

Cas didn’t realize he was completely zoned out to the world until Dean ran a hand through his hair gently. “Cas, you okay?”

Cas looked up at his beautiful omega. “Yes, Dean. Of course.” He pulled Dean to sit on his lap, hugging him close. “Our brothers are kind of cute right?”

Dean laughed, “Kinda gross you mean.”

That night Cas and Dean went to Cas’ to sleep, letting Sam and Gabriel sleep at Dean’s. Sam promised he would sleep on the couch and let Gabriel have the bed.

“Twenty bucks Sam doesn’t last on the couch.” Dean was reaching his hand out to Cas, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You want to bet?” Cas asked with amusement in his eyes. “Fine.” He shook Dean’s hand firmly. “I say they don’t take the next step for at least a few weeks.”

“Pfft. I say by tomorrow.” They were still shaking hands. Cas pulled Dean in by his hand for a kiss.

“You’re on.” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck, kissing him again. Cas lifted Dean up, wrapping his legs around Cas’ torso, carrying him to the bedroom. Their lips never breaking apart.

Cas laid him back on the bed, deepening the kiss. “Let’s shower beautiful.” Dean nodded with a smile, his cheeks already flushed.

Cas started to undress Dean, his eyes never leaving Dean’s beautiful emerald orbs. Once Dean was naked, Cas stripped his own clothes off and picked Dean up to carry him to the shower.

The smell of fresh slick had Cas feeling impatient, _why was the shower taking so long to reach temperature!_ He set Dean down and turned him around, unable to wait for a taste. Dean’s legs shook the moment he felt Cas’ tongue.

Once the water had enough time they climbed in the shower, both of their members throbbing and leaking. Dean decided he wanted a taste too, backing Cas against the wall and dropping down to his knees, lapping at the head of his mate’s cock. Cas only let him suck for a few moments, his knot already swelling.

Dean kissed his way back up, slamming his mouth against his alpha’s. Their tongues dancing for only a moment before Cas turned Dean around with a growl. He lined up, instantly pressing inside Dean, both men groaning.

As Cas bottomed out he exposed Dean’s neck, licking and kissing at his mating bite. “Mine.” He whispered, causing Dean to shiver.

“Yours. All yours Cas.” Dean was already breathless. Cas began moving slowly, teasing Dean’s prostate. “Fuck, Cas harder.”

Cas complied with a smile, both men close to completion already. Cas reached around to stroke Dean in sync with his thrusts, ensuring to hit Dean’s prostate every time. “I’m close baby, come for me.” Cas was breathless.

It was all Dean needed to hear as he tensed and came on Cas’ hand, Cas following seconds later, moaning Dean’s name and accidentally knotting them together. “Shit. I’m sorry, I meant to pull out.”

Dean laughed, “Hopefully we aren’t needed anytime soon, we’re stuck in the shower Cas.” Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulder, joining him in a laugh.

An hour later the couple finally laid together in bed after a long taxing day. Dean rolled on his side with Cas behind him, cuddled close as they both dozed off into a deep restless sleep.

_Cas stood in the middle of the street, standing before his older brother. Both of their eyes blazing red. “Get the fuck out of here Michael!”_

_The eldest Novak spread his arms in a welcoming gesture. His dirty blonde hair ruffled from Cas challenging him. “Cassie, you’ve presented! And as alpha, just like you should. Now maybe you’ll listen to reason. I did what I had to to keep the natural order of things.”_

_Cas snarled, stepping forward shoving Michael backwards, “I said, get the fuck out of here!”_

_“Omegas are weak and we are strong. They exist to service us Castiel. Gabriel simply did what he was meant to do.” Michael’s demeanor wavering slightly._

_Castiel swing wildly, his fist connecting with Michaels jaw sending him tumbling backwards. Michael got up and a defiant flint burned in his icy blue eyes as he wiped the blood from his lip._

_“Now you’re getting it baby brother. Tell me.. who’s in charge right now? Is it Castiel? Or your alpha?” Michael stepped forward baring his teeth._

_Castiel saw red, he hardly heard Gabriel call his name. He only had one thing on his mind, kill._

_He charged Michael, knocking him to the floor, cutting his laugh short as his fist connected with Michael’s nose, blood splattering them both. Michael swung at Cas, hitting him in his ribs, not slowing him in the slightest._

_Cas dream suddenly shifted as he stood there covered in the blood of his eldest brother, mixed with his own. Cas stared at the reflection in the police cruiser window, not recognizing himself. His knuckles were split, a black eye was already forming and the pain he felt when he inhaled told him at least one of his ribs was broken. But that was nothing compared to Michael._

_Cas felt nothing, nothing but anger._

Cas was shaken awake, he growled involuntary causing Dean to back away, his eyes wide in fear. Dean held out a hand, “Cas. Cas it’s me. Breathe, it was just a dream.”

“Dean?” Cas reached for his mate, Dean letting Cas melt against his chest.

“It’s ok Cas. I’m here.” Cas stayed quiet a while, Dean never pressuring him to talk but not going back to sleep. Waiting for Cas to be ready.

“I’m sorry Dean. That dream felt so real.” Cas sighed as Dean ran his fingers through his messy hair.

“S’ok Cas. You want to tell me what made you go all alpha eyes on me?” Dean continued to play with Cas’ hair.

“It was about Michael. And… the day I presented. It wasn’t my best day, sometimes it plagues my dreams.” Cas paused, he could tell Dean had questions so he decided to open up a little more.

“Michael always called Gabriel and I omegas. He would tell us how soft we were constantly. When Gabriel presented, Michael thought it was hilarious. He convinced people he could guess how others would present before they turned sixteen. A lot of knotheads believed him because they’re idiots.

After what happened with Gabriel, Michael disappeared for awhile and moved in with his friends. He didn’t try to come home until he had gotten himself in some trouble, you can guess how. But he came home the night I presented. I don’t know if they are related, but I remember suddenly feeling hot, my entire body was burning up. He stood there with this fucking smile and I lost it. I’ve never seen so much blood, I’m ashamed of myself for it. For stooping to his level.” Cas stopped talking. He listened to Dean’s heartbeat, letting it calm him.

After a while, Dean spoke, “Cas, you are nothing like him. You are nothing like any alpha _ever_. You are kind and generous, not to mention you have the _biggest_ heart. He deserved so much more than just getting his ass kicked, you showed more restraint than you realize.”

“Dean I broke his jaw. You should have seen him after, you couldn’t even recognize him! I was a _monster_ , just like _him_.” Dean held him for awhile, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Cas smiled weakly, finally lifting his head to meet Dean’s gaze. “I love you, Dean.” Cas kissed him softly.

Dean smiled, “Yeah, yeah I love you to ya sap.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke in the middle of the night, reeling. His sleep was interrupted by thoughts racing through his mind. _How could Cas ever think he’s anything like that monster? He was sixteen and protecting Gabe_. He gazed down at his sleeping alpha, silently wishing Cas could see himself through Dean’s eyes. Studying his partner’s face, Dean noticed a small scar under Cas’ left eye for the first time. He wondered to himself if that was a souvenir from Cas’ fight with Michael.

Cas frowned in his sleep, making Dean worry he was having the same nightmare he had just woken up from. As soon as Cas whimpered, Dean pulled him close, making sure Cas’ nose was buried in his neck. He hoped his smell could help soothe Cas.

After a moment, Dean felt Cas relax against him. Cas mumbled something in his sleep and Dean could have sworn he said _mine_. Falling asleep with a smile on his lips, both men slept peacefully until morning.

When Dean awoke, he felt the absence of his mate before he opened his eyes. As he blinked and took in the room around him, his alpha was nowhere to be found. Dean shot up, sprinting out of the room. He was almost to the kitchen when he finally smelled the coffee and heard the low muffled voice of their local news anchor.

Cas jumped up from the couch and ran to Dean, “What happened?!” Causing Dean to suddenly noticed how on edge they were while going through this entire ordeal.

“Cas, I’m okay. I got worried because you weren’t there and I shouldn’t have freaked out.” Cas visibly relaxed and pulled him into a hug.

Dean smiled as he heard his alpha scent him and then turned to do the same, both of their scents returning to normal after a moment. “Coffee baby?” Cas asked kissing his forehead.

“Of course. Let me go wash up.” Dean walked back to the bedroom much calmer than when he ran out.

Over the next few days, every night was similar. Cas’ restless sleep waking Dean, Dean using his scent to calm the alpha without having to wake him. By day 4, Dean was _exhausted_. “Cas?” Dean paused, nervous to even bring up Cas’ dreams. What right did he have to complain? Cas wasn’t getting good sleep either, that was apparent.

Cas noticed his omega’s hesitation, “What is it Dean?” Pulling Dean in for a hug the second he smelled how nervous Dean was. “Are you okay sweetheart?”

Dean sighed, _honesty first right?_ “Cas, you are sleeping like shit, which in turn means, I’m sleeping like shit. Baby, I’m exhausted. What can we do to help your nightmares?”

Cas sighed, “I’m so sorry Dean. I can sleep on the couch toni-” Dean interrupted Cas with a scowl.

“Hell no. That is not what I’m saying Cas. We will _always_ sleep in bed together okay?” Dean ran a hand through Cas’ messy locks. “There just has to be something that can help you sleep better. I don’t have answers, I just wish I could help more.”

Cas kissed Dean softly. “Your scent helps me every night Dean. I smell you in my sleep.”

Dean gave a sweet smile and playfully nudged Cas. “Let’s go check on the lovebirds shall we?” With their coffee cups in hand the mates walked over to Dean’s condo and announced themselves as they stepped through the door. Dean examined the empty living room and saw ruffled blankets on the couch as if it had been slept on and made a sour face not wanting to lose his bet with Cas.

Cas let out a small chuckle as if he had read Dean’s mind. Dean pivoted to point his finger at his alpha and whispered, “This means _nothing!_ ” Cas laughed and out his hands up in surrender then gestured to the bedroom. Dean crept through the space like he was Indiana Jones searching for an ancient relic causing Cas to have to stifle his snickers. When they reached the door, Dean got a sly grin and put his finger to his lips to silence Cas. Before his mate could register what was about to happen, Dean kicked the partially open door open and began singing “ _Oh, Sammy Boy_ ” like that old Irish song.

Dean’s giant six foot four brother leapt off the bed as if he’d seen a mouse. Sam’s hair was messy and unkempt giving Dean the satisfaction of not only scaring his baby brother but also that he had won the bet he had with Cas. “Damnit Dean! That stopped being funny when we were kids!” Dean could barely breathe through his laughter. He hadn’t realized just how much he had needed a laugh with the mysterious Novak brother on the loose thing hanging over their heads. He looked at Cas and Gabe and guessed they felt the same way with how hard they were laughing.

He raised his eyebrows at Sam and dramatically looked around the room. “You’re the only one not laughing Sammy. Now…” he put his chin in his hand and gazed down at his bed. Gabriel was still sitting in it, shirtless. A pale white scar ran down the other omega’s arm but Dean decided it was the wrong time to mention it to Gabe. He turned his attention back to his blushing brother. “Did you defile my brother in-law in _my_ bed Sam?”

Sam’s face grew a brighter shade of red as he tried explaining himself. “No- I… We didn’t…” Dean couldn’t hold back his smile and Sam huffed, “Fuck you Dean! Jerk.”

Dean flashed a wink and a crooked grin, “Bitch.” He looked over at Cas and held out his hand. “Pay up, _alpha_.”

Cas moved swiftly as he wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist and pulled him close enough that Dean could smell the coffee on his breath. His voice was low and enticing sending jolts of arousal through Dean’s body when he spoke. “I think we need to renegotiate our terms… _omega_.”

Dean bit his lip and inched closer, his nose grazing Cas’. “Bring it on baby.” As Cas let a low growl escape his throat, the alarm on their phones started buzzing. Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Sonofabitch! Did I ever mention adulting blows werepire balls?”

Gabriel spoke up for the first time, “Werepire balls? You high Winchester?”

Sam laughed, “It was a story our dad used to tell us when we were kids to scare us into going to bed.”

Gabe pondered that for a moment before rising from the bed and walking over to Sam. Dean watched intently as Cas’ brother instinctively brushed a finger down Sam’s arm causing him to blush. “I guess you’ll just have to protect me from those things too, Moose.”

The four of them showered and got ready for their day before sitting down in Dean’s kitchen and ate breakfast. Sam and Cas tried insisting on staying home so they could be there in case any trouble arose but Gabe and Dean refused to stop their lives because Michael _might_ come around. They ushered the Alphas out the door to go to work and Dean texted Bobby to let him know he wouldn’t be in. Dean was expecting to get the third degree or at least get attitude from the old man but instead when his phone chimed he read:

**_Bobby: I heard. Tell Gabe that jackass won’t get near him with us around._ **

**_Dean: Well that’s nice of you old man_ **

**_Bobby: Family don’t end in blood boy. He’s one of ours now. Take care of him._ **

Dean knew that was Bobby’s way of ending discussion on the matter. The fact was, Cas and Gabe were family now and Bobby would defend them as fiercely as he had when Sam and Dean were young. Dean was happy that Bobby had accepted the Novak brothers into their clan because he felt as protective about them as if they were blood.

He set his phone off to the side and him and Gabe turned on the tv. He could tell Gabe was reluctant to be babysat but was also glad to not have to be alone. And dean knew exactly how he felt.

Around noon, they got hungry again and decided to order some take out. About fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. Dean noticed it was quick but opened the door to see a tall blonde man standing in the doorway with icy blue eyes and a smile like he had a secret. He recognized the eldest Novak brother immediately and snarled, “Michael.”

Michael barked out a hollow laugh, “You must be Dean. I can tell you’re a feisty one. Cassie always did like the… _spirited_ ones. I’m sure you’ve heard a lot about me but I would just like a quick word with my brother.”

Dean slammed his fist against the ledge where his keys normally sat, the only difference between his and Cas’ places were that Dean was paranoid when he moved in and made a few _adjustments_ to the place. A long slender compartment opened and Dean reached inside, his gaze never leaving Michael’s. He pulled out a shotgun and aimed it with a steady hand at the alpha’s chest. “Yeah, he’s on the other end of this twelve gauge. Wanna have a look?”

Michael bore his icy gaze into Dean without flinching. “You _are_ a spirited one aren’t you Dean? Very well, tell my brothers I was here.” He turned to leave and stopped, all the friendliness leaving his voice, “and I’ll be back.” Dean watched him walk down the stairs and through the parking lot. It wasn’t until he was out of sight that Dean’s arms grew heavy and he started shaking. He picked up his phone and texted Cas while Gabe was on the phone with Sam.

**_D- So I just met your brother. Real nice guy. Just kidding. Can I shoot him now?_ **

**_C- What! I’m on my way!_ **


	4. Chapter 4

Cas’ grip nearly broke the steering wheel. Alpha rage was boiling inside his entire body. _Who the fuck does Michael think he is? Threatening his mate and brother! I’ll fucking kill him._ After Cas pulled up to the condo, he took the stairs two at a time, bursting into his condo to find it empty. He rushed over to Dean’s realizing he doesn’t have a key yet and knocked on the door until Dean opened it, scooping him into his arms and scenting him to calm down.

“Cas. We’re okay.” Dean didn’t make a move to pull away, he knew Cas needed this. When Cas finally pulled away he looked into Dean’s eyes, feeling guilty when Dean flinched away. _Fuck! They must be red!_ Cas couldn’t help what he was feeling inside, he squeezed his eyes shut apologizing. “It’s fine Cas, you’re allowed to be angry sometimes.” Dean ran a hand through his hair, “Open your eyes handsome.” Cas complied, the ring around his eyes was lighter but still visible.

Gabriel walked out from the back room sheepishly, “Cassie lose the tomatoes, it’s just us here.” Gabe joked but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. Cas walked over and hugged him.

“Gabriel we knew he would find us eventually. Now it’s time I deal with him.” Cas spoke matter of factly. Before Gabe or Dean could ask what Castiel meant, the front door flew open and Sam ran inside. He nodded at his brother while he reached his omega in three strides, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Cas noticed the red in Sam’s eyes as well and backed away, Gabriel was safe with Sam.

Cas walked back over to Dean and kissed him. “I love you, I’ll be back.”

“Where are you going Cas? Don’t do anything stupid!” Dean’s hands were trembling at the thought.

“Stupid?!” Cas turned back around, the blue in his eyes, completely taken over by flames. “Stupid would be sitting here, waiting on _him_ to attack the people I love. Fuck that!” Cas stormed out of the condo, slamming the door behind him.

Cas was sure Dean would be upset with how he stormed out but he had to. He had to find Michael so his family could live in peace.

Cas drove around in silence hours, looking for Michael. By sunset Cas decided to go home after one last stop. If Michael wasn’t in the local bar, Cas would have to pick up the search tomorrow.

When Cas opened the door, he realized he really just came for a drink. Not actually thinking he’d run into Michael here. When he spotted him at the bar, Cas froze. The anger building again in an instant. Cas approached Michael as quickly as he could but before he could reach out and grab him, two bigger alphas grabbed Cas by his arms with a vice-like grip.

“What the fuck!” Cas growled as Michael turned around with a lazy smile.

“Cassie! I hoped you’d come. Will you sit and have a drink with me? I’ll call off the guard dogs if you agree to keep your paws to yourself. Deal?” Michael embraced him in a tense hug while his arms were still being held.

Castiel laughed at Michael’s weak attempt at asserting dominance. “Why do you need guard dogs Michael? Scared of your baby brother?” Cas tilted his head with a smile. _Just as weak as he remembered._

Michael nodded stiffly at the two men, they released Cas and backed away without a word.

“Scared? Of what? Castiel, you are no match for me. You being as tall means nothing, though I am surprised. You were such a small, skinny kid I was sure you’d be short like Gabriel. How is our brother? Didn’t get a chance to see him today but your omega…” Michael smiled coldly. “He is _feisty_.

Cas growled and stepped forward causing Michael to hold up his hands in mock surrender. “Now, now, down brother. I don’t want your toy.” Cas gripped Michael’s shirt, staring into his eyes without blinking.

“Dean is not a toy. If you go near him again, I will _kill_ you.” Michael could tell Cas meant every word and surprisingly didn’t push.

“Castiel, I don’t give a shit about your omega. I want to talk to _my_ brothers. Seeing as you are only interested in protecting your mate, let me talk to Gabriel.” Manipulation wouldn’t work on Cas.

“I’m not a child anymore Michael, your manipulative tricks won’t work on me. I _know_ who you are. I know _what_ you are. Save the bullshit, why do you care to talk to Gabriel?” Cas let go of his shirt, continuing to stare intently.

Michael held his hands up again and pointed to his drink. When Cas didn’t move, Michael picked up the drink and took a long sip. “Because he is my brother. I’ve had a lot of time to think Cassie and I want to make it right.”

Cas laughed again, “Make it right? _How?_ There is no _making it right_. You sat there and _watched_ your little brother get _raped_. You put social standings above your own family. You are _no_ brother of ours.”

And there it was, the crack in Michael’s facade.

Michael looked to the side and nodded, before Cas could realize what was happening the two men grabbed him again. The bigger one gripped Cas’ neck with one hand, making his struggle nearly impossible. “Fuck.”

It was Michael’s time to laugh cooly, “Cassie, you always did have a mouth on you. Go figure you have such a mouthy little omega.” Michael punched Castiel in the mouth, blood splattering as his lip split. “You will not get the drop on me this time baby brother. Do you know how long it took me to heal?” Michael punched him again, this time in the stomach.

Cas hunched forward in pain, unable to catch his breath. Michael gripped his hair and brought his face eye level. “Don’t be rude Cassie, look at me when I’m talking.” Cas launched forward still unable to break free of the men’s grip. “Take him outside.”

The alphas complied as Michael finished his drink and followed them out. As Michael walked out, they held him up again for Michael to punch him again, splitting his left cheek. “Fuck you Michael! Still a coward!” Cas spit the blood from his mouth onto the floor.

Michael signaled for the alphas to release Cas and held his arms out as a challenge. Cas smiled, walking forward. “But you should know if you hit me, the alpha I have watching your condo will have some fun with your omega.”

Cas stopped, frozen in place. _What fucking alpha? How did I not scent a strange alpha around their condo!_ His nails dug into his palms, breaking the skin.

Revenge would have to wait.

“I’ll be back Michael.” Cas spat, turning towards his car. He _had_ to get back to Dean.

“Counting on it baby brother.” Michael continued talking behind Cas as he neared his car. “You should also let your mate know to keep that shotgun handy. I know of his hiding place now.”

Cas frowned. _Shotgun? Why hadn’t Dean ever mentioned a shotgun? Could it be he still didn’t trust me?_

Cas drove home well over the speed limit, his tires screeching in the parking lot. When he parked he looked around the condo, scenting the air. Nothing was out of the ordinary, the alpha must have been wearing blockers.

Cas looked at his phone for the first time since he left as he walked up the steps, his body aching from the beating. Fuck, eleven missed calls and four text messages.

**_D- What the hell are you doing! Get back here!_ **

**_D- Cas. Answer the phone._ **

**_D- If you’re dead. I’m gonna kill you._ **

**_G- Cassie get back here before Deano bursts a vessel._ **

Castiel was in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was pacing the condo, only stopping to glance out the window to see if Cas had come home yet. When the front door opened and a beaten and bruised Cas stepped through the entryway, worry and anger washed over Dean like a tidal wave. He rushed over to examine his mate’s wounds. “What the _fuck_ happened to you!?” Dean cupped Cas’ face in his hands and brushed his thumb across the split in the alpha’s lip.

“So,” Gabriel chimed in, “I see our big brother is as fun as ever. Wanna talk about it?”

Dean interrupted before Cas could reply, “No. Right now I’m gonna go next door and clean up this… Baby in a trench coat and _then_ we can talk about your damn escapades.” He bore his emerald gaze into Cas’ sapphire blue eyes, daring him to argue. Cas looked down and nodded slightly. “Good. Sam, you got Gabe till I get back?” Sam nodded and Dean took his alpha next door.

He slammed the door behind them and walked to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. “What the fuck were you thinking Cas? _Together._ That was what we said wasn’t it? We would take on this douchebag together!”

Cas spoke in a small voice, making Dean feel guilty for unleashing all his anger on him. “You don’t have to do this Dean. I can fix myself up.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ chin to make eye contact. “What you did was stupid. But I still love you Cas. I’m mad as hell, but I love you. And I’ll be _damned_ if I’m not gonna take care of you.” Cas have a soft smile and leaned into give his Omega a kiss. When they pulled apart, Dean bit down on Cas’ split lip. The alpha winced at the wound reopening. “Don’t ever do that again Cas.” Dean leaned forward and planted another soft kiss on Cas’ lips.

Dean continued to treat Cas’ wounds in silence, the only sounds were Cas letting out a sharp inhale when the alcohol soaked cotton ball touched an open cut. Dean could feel a sort of uneasy tension floating in the air between the two of them. “What is it?” Cas looked up and met Dean’s gaze, tilting his head in confusion. “Don’t give me that look. Something’s up. Spit it out Cas.”

Cas took a deep shaky breath, “Why do you have a gun Dean?”

Dean froze, shocked by his alpha’s question. He tended to the cut on Cas’ cheek gently. “Protection.”

Cas let out a dry chuckle, “And you didn’t think to tell me about this _protection_ before?”

Dean looked down sheepishly, “Well… I kind of… I kind of forgot about it Cas. I installed a few hiding places when I first moved in.”

Dean could sense Cas’ rising frustration. “How do you forget about a gun Dean! And a _few?_ How many guns do you have hidden in that place?” He raked his hand through his onyx locks. “If I would’ve known, I never would’ve…”

“Never would’ve what Cas? _Been_ with me? Because who wants a gun toting omega around right?” Dean felt as if his heart was slowly wrenching in his chest. Cas turned and met Dean’s eyes, his face mirroring the way he was feeling.

“No. Dean… that’s not what I meant. I meant I would never have had Gabriel stay there alone. Gabe went through a hard time after what Michael did. It makes me nervous thinking about what might happen if Gabe gets to that dark place again and in a condo full of guns at his disposal.”

Dean hadn’t thought about that before. He knew what sort of dark place Gabe had probably gone to after his assault. Dean had gone there himself. Hell, the reality of it was that a lot of omegas felt that was the only solution. When he spoke again, his voice was soft and almost inaudible. “I know that place Cas. I’ve been there. That’s why I have them, so I _don’t_ feel weak ever again. I… I forgot about them because ever since you I’ve felt safe. I was almost Gabriel when I presented.” Dean looked down at his hands, nervous to meet Cas’ stare.

For a few beats, silence hung between the two mates, neither sure of what to say. “Almost?” Dean figures Cas would have questions and since he finally asked he sighed heavily and decided it was time to tell his story.

“I was sixteen. You know the whole spiel. I had my first heat and was totally unprepared. My dad had always assumed both his sons would turn out as alphas just like him. He was disgusted when I presented Omega and I ran away… just in time for my first heat. Anyways, some knotheads caught a whiff of me and cornered me in an alley. I fought as best as I could but there were three of them and one of me. Whatever. I got a few good licks in before they pummeled me to the ground. The feeling was horrible, I kept screaming no but my _body_ was begging for it, even though they smelled like hot garbage.”

Cas waited for Dean to continue but his omega was trapped in his past memories. He placed a hand on his mate’s knee, “How did you get away?”

Dean looked at Cas and gave a dry chuckle. “Sirens. Those morons heard sirens and bolted. I got lucky Cas,” his voice growing more solemn. “But I know how close I came to being some jackass’ chew toy. I went to Bobby’s and he taught me how to protect myself. The point is Cas… I forgot about the guns because I didn’t feel like I _needed_ them. For the first time since I presented. You wanna know why?” Cas nodded his head, staring into Dean’s green eyes intently. Dean rolled his eyes playfully and caressed his mate’s cheek. “Because when I’m with you, I’m _home_. Ya friggen angel.” Cas pulled Dean into a deep and passionate kiss, wincing because he forgot about his split lip but refusing to pull away.

When they came up for air, both men were out of breath. Cas gazed into pools of jade surrounding lust blown pupils and exposed the pink scar on his neck. “You’re my home too Dean.”


	6. Chapter 6

_Cas was walking down a dark alleyway, following the sounds of struggling. He worried an omega was being attacked._

_As he approached the scene, he saw a beautiful omega pinned against the wall. Not just any beautiful omega,_ His _beautiful Omega. He took a step forward and suddenly he couldn’t move as his feet had sank into the cement. “Dean!” He yelled, struggling against the weight pulling him down._

_Dean was fighting with all he could, his sweet apple pie slick scent filling the air. His Omega was in heat, being attacked by two disgusting alphas. Cas began clawing at his legs, he would fucking cut them off before he’d let Dean get hurt._

_He looked up, just as one of the alpha’s turned… Michael._

_“You can’t protect him forever Cassie.” His eyes as cold as ice._

Cas woke the next morning feeling his beating from last night even more, nausea hit him as he recalled his dream. He decided that would be a good excuse to call into work.

He wouldn’t admit it to Dean or Gabe but he wanted to be there in case Michael showed up again. When him and Dean walked into the condo next door, they saw Sam had the same idea. He was lounging on the couch in pajamas that were way too short for his long legs drinking coffee with Gabe tucked under his arm focused on the tv.

“You guys are cute.” Cas teased just before Dean teased Sam.

“Nice pants string bean.”

Gabriel sat up, “You guys are just jealous _we’re_ the cute couple now.”

“Bull. No one is as cute as us.” Dean pulled Cas in for a kiss. It hurt his lip but he could never deny Dean. Cas decided to go further and licked across Dean’s lips, asking for entry.

Dean parted them instantly, deepening the kiss. Sam groaned as Gabriel threw a throw pillow at them. “You guys had all morning and you choose to do this now? Gross.” Sam teased.

“Dean help me make breakfast, our _alpha’s_ are hungry.” Gabriel said happily.

Dean rolled his eyes but complied after Sam threw a pillow at him, “Yeah Dean, I’m starving.”

Dean threw the pillow back, aiming for Sam’s head. “I didn’t give you life Sammy but I can take it away.”

“Jerk” Sam’s laughing but Dean is pretending to be serious.

“Bitch”

Cas shook his head with a smile, “Assbutts.”

Cas offered to help, only to be kicked out of the kitchen. He joined Sam on the couch, watching _Dr. Sexy_. Cas laughed, “Did Dean make you watch this too?”

Sam laughed, “Yup. But your brother likes it too.”

Gabe and Dean made bacon, eggs, pancakes and toast. Once everyone was full they lounged on the couch arguing over what movie marathon to have.

Everyone finally agreed on a Marvel marathon. They didn’t have enough time to watch them all so they stuck to the Avengers. After _Age of Ultron_ , everyone was ready for lunch. Sam offered to go grab some Chinese food for everyone and Gabriel insisted on going with him.

Cas tried to argue but everyone agreed, Gabe had been trapped in Dean’s condo for days. He wanted to grab some clothes and get some air, Sam would keep him safe.

Cas and Dean took the opportunity to go next door and have a quicky on the couch. Dean rode him and didn’t pull off as Cas came, turning their _quicky_ into them literally, _stuck_ on the couch for thirty minutes. Not that either of them minded, it was nice to have that close intimate time, just them.

When Cas finally slid out they jumped in the shower and got comfy before returning back to Dean’s condo. Sam and Gabriel still weren’t there, causing Cas to panic.

“They’re fine Cas, I bet you they had the same idea as us and got stuck at Gabe’s house.” Dean ran his hand through Cas’ hair to comfort him.

“They could at least answer a damn text message Dean.” Cas buried his head in Dean’s neck to scent him.

Dean laughed quietly at Cas. “Cas, when you were just inside me a little bit ago, where was your phone?”

Cas looked up at him, “My phone? I don’t know, why would I be worried about my phone?” Cas tilted his head confused.

Dean laughed harder, “Exactly my point. If they’re fucking, do you think they are worried about texting _you_?”

Cas narrowed his eyes. “I see your point. I’m not enjoying that visual though.” Cas buried his neck back in Dean’s neck. It was easily becoming his favorite place.

Sam and Gabe got back a little while later. Both of their hair was ruffled and Gabe had a hickey on his mating gland, identical to the one Dean just got next door as he rode Cas.

Cas made a face, the visual returning. “Ugh!”

Gabriel didn’t miss a beat, “Let’s all be adults here Cassie, you two had the same idea as us.” Dean shrugged with a smile. “We’re hickey brothers Dean-o.” Gabe gave him a high five, making both the alpha’s blush.


	7. Chapter 7

As the group sat down to a homemade dinner of Cas’ famous street tacos, Dean’s phone rang. He looked at the lighted screen in confusion as Bobby’s name popped up. He showed Sam and hit the accept button. “Hey old man, aren’t you supposed to be watching _Wheel of Fortune_ and getting ready for a nappy nappy?”

His uncle huffed a dry laugh but Dean could tell something was up before Bobby even spoke. “I would but seems I had a late visitor. Wanna buy a vowel?”

“Michael.” As the word crosses Dean’s lips the air in the room became charged with electricity. Cas jumped from his chair and grabbed his and Dean’s coats. Dean wasn’t aware of what his mate was doing but he was sure of one thing. He wasn’t about to take a back seat on this one. _This bastard just crossed a line he’s never going to come back from._ “I’m on my way. _Don’t move_.”

This time when the scruffy old man laughed there was a hint of ironic humor in his voice. “Oh don’t worry. We’re just getting comfy.” Dean knew that laugh all too well. Bobby was safe but if Michael made one wrong move, he’d get a load of buckshot in his ass. The thought made Dean smirk as he snatched his keys and ordered Sam and Gabe to stay put. Without a word, him and Cas bounded to the parking lot and hopped in the Impala, unsure of what the night would bring them but ready to put Michael behind them, _forever._

They made it to the shop in record time, only to find Bobby sitting comfortably on his beaten up old leather chair and Michael sitting on the dirty ground like a pouting child. Michael’s ice cold eyes lit up when he saw Dean walk in. “Ah, Dean! Will you please reason with this… _brute_? I came in peace and he aims a weapon at me.” His calm demeanor not wavering even though he had a shotgun only six inches from his face.

Dean decided he would play Michael’s little game. He shrugged calmly, trying to ignore the rage radiating off his mate. “I mean, we don’t get much target practice here in the city. You could at least try and run, been a while since the old man’s hit a moving target.” Dean could feel his carefree tone wanting to crack because of Cas’ anger. He glanced back and gave a silent warning. _Play along_. Cas inhaled deeply and visibly relaxed, forcing the calm exterior and playing his part.

Michael watched the silent exchange and smiled. “Well, forgive me if I don’t take your word for it but it seems firearms run in your family and I’m not anxious to find out if you’re trigger happy too.”

Bobby piped up, “You sure? I’d be glad to give a demonstration.”

Dean fainted a pout, “Now Bobby, that’s not how we treat our guests. He said he came in peace right?” Dean walked over and grabbed Michael by the arm and helped him up, making a show of brushing the dirt off of his preppy clothes. “Now buddy, sorry for the misunderstanding. What can we do ya for?”

Michael eyed Dean suspiciously, unsure of the game he was playing but seeing no other way out. Dean stepped back to stand alongside Castiel but Bobby kept the twelve gauge leveled at Michael’s gut. “I want to speak to my family. I need to talk to Gabe. And _you_ Cassie. Last night was unfortunate and I want to smooth things over.”

Cas’ demeanor broke, he clenched his fists and his eyes began glowing crimson. “You will _never_ get your claws into Gabe again, you fucking _monster_. We are no longer your family.”

Michael seemed hurt by his little brother’s harsh words as if he didn’t understand where he went wrong. “Cassie, I am just trying to _help_ you and Gabriel. Life will be easier. Better. If you two just knew your place in the world. As the oldest, it’s my _job_ to teach these things to you. I’m the oldest. I run this family now, it is my birth right. You belong by my side, at the top of the world.”

Dean couldn’t stay silent any longer and just barely kept his seething rage from breaking his facade. “So, where does Gabe belong in all this? By your side too?”

Michael stifled a bitter laugh, “Oh no, Dean. Gabriel isn’t _one_ of us. Now, don’t get me wrong. Omegas are very vital to the world. They have their… _uses_. But not to worry, Gabe will be rightfully put in his place as delicately as possible. And I’ll groom my little brother how treat his mate properly. I know he enjoys how _feisty_ you are but you must understand-”

He didn’t get to finish his statement. Dean rushed him and slammed Michael against the wall, his head hitting with a sickening crunch. “ _Feisty? Uses?_ You sick Sonofabitch!” Dean’s rage burned so hot that he couldn’t form full sentences. He’d had Alphas tell him how _useful_ he could be ever since he presented and all of it humbled to the surface now, unable for Dean to control. Michael’s eyes rolled in the back of his head, clearly dazed from the injury to his head. Dean thrust his fist into the center of Michael’s stomach, making him crumble to his knees. He tried to grab at Dean’s pant leg and caught his boot to his face instead. In seconds, Dean straddled Michael and began throwing punches until Bobby got his attention with a shot of his gun to the ceiling.

Cas was at Dean’s side in an instant. Once the rage he felt subsided, Dean’s arms felt like jello, his head throbbed from clenching his jaw. Bobby’s voice cut through the fog in his brain. “Hate to burst your bubble Dean but we gotta do this the right way.” Dean nodded as his uncle dialed the police.

Cas spoke up, “Hang on Bobby. First I’d like to have a _word_ with my brother, if you don’t mind.” Bobby looked to Dean silently warning him that this could turn out really bad but Dean knew his mate needed the closure. Dean moved out of his alpha’s space but stayed close enough to be ready for anything. He knew first hand how easily it was to see nothing but red when Michael opened his mouth.

Cas leaned over his eldest brother and spoke with a voice so deep and threatening, Dean had to admit for a brief moment he was scared of what Cas was about to do. “I want you to _hear_ me Michael. Look at me. _You_ , will never be a part of _my_ family again. You’ll never see the light of day again. If by some grace of God you do, if you even _look_ in my family’s direction, I will not hesitate to rip you to pieces. Do you hear me, _brother_? I. Will. Kill. You.”

When Cas stood back up, it looked as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He looked to a stunned Bobby. “Whenever you’re ready Bobby.” Dean was shocked how normal Cas’ voice sounded after what just happened. When he gazed into the stormy blue eyes he had fallen in love with Dean felt no threat or danger from his mate. Cas was protecting his home and Dean knew that meant he was protecting _him_. They sat in silence waiting for the police to arrive and take Michael away.


	8. Epilogue

As it turns out, luck was on their side. Castiel wanted to kill Michael, but he didn’t have to, because after two months of being in prison, he fought the wrong alpha, and lost.

The news came shortly after and Cas wasn’t sure how to feel, there were too many emotions and not enough words. _Relieved?_ Yeah, that was one of the main emotions. _Cheated?_ A little, but in the end, he was happy he couldn’t bother them again and his omega was safe.

He also felt… _torn._

Michael was his older brother. The one that taught him to ride a bike and throw a punch. The brother that beat up Cas’ first bully that teased him for liking bees.

To say it was all bad, would be a lie. But the man Michael became was _not_ the brother that once protected Castiel. No, that brother died years ago and Cas allowed himself to mourn that brother. But this one? This, _cliche_ alpha, monster that had his brother’s face? He didn’t deserve a second thought.

_**Five year later.** _

“Jack! Seriously who told you it was okay to eat this friggen pie?” Dean asked, with a straight face, trying hard to hide the humor in his eyes.

“Um… Papa did.” Their pup looked down at his shoes, sad he was getting in trouble.

“You’re not in trouble, but you know who is? CASTIEL! Get downstairs.” Dean’s wink made Jack feel much better and he bit back a smile as Cas came downstairs, struggling with his tie.

“Why are you yelling? I’m trying to focus here.” He glanced over at the mess Jack made with the pie Dean worked so hard on. “Shit.” Cas’ eyes darted away, guiltily.

Dean crossed his arms, “First of all, that tie isn’t rocket science. Second of all, language! And third of all, did you tell Jack he could eat this pie?

With a sigh, Cas ran a hand through his unruly hair, “It’s… complicated.”

“Is it?? What’s so complicated about it? Yes or no.” Dean was happy Cas was avoiding his gaze, because it was getting harder and harder to play mad.

“Yes… but, I didn’t say right now. I was in the shower and he asked if he could have some pie and I said _yes, of course_ but I didn’t mean right now. I meant at Uncle’s house. I’m so sorry, Dean.” Cas finally glanced up and saw Dean fighting back a smile, “Is this amusing or am I in trouble?” He asked with narrowed eyes.

“Both.” Dean pulled Cas in for a kiss and started working on his tie for him. “You’re lucky I made two.”

“Dammit, Dean. You made me feel horrible. Now _you_ don’t get pie.” It was Cas’ turn to fail at hiding his smile.

“I get all the pie I want and again, _language_. That’s two dollars in Jack’s swear jar, should we go for three or get going? You know how Gabriel is when we’re late.” Cas sighed and put the money in the jar, before they made their way to Sunday dinner.

Turns out, a new baby was on the way and no one could remember ever seeing Gabe and Sam so happy.

**_The End._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ☺️


End file.
